


those shades between us

by tsuzurao



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Self-cest, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want something with all your heart," he hears in a whisper, "and it will be yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	those shades between us

           The first touch feels like promise, like potential untapped. Hands that mirror his own move down Vayne's front, and his uniform jacket opens up as if it was predestined. His doppelganger, his _power_ is the one in control.

           Vayne watches a smile curve the lips of his other self, watches fingers he crafted into being, made from his own image, run up his bared chest. The voice of his other self begins to speak in an echoing timbre, those hands never leaving Vayne.

           "We can do anything we want, you know."

           Vayne knows.

           "Can you imagine it?" his other self speaks low into his ear then, lips tickling the rim. Fingers brush his stomach; Vayne arches up. "We could have anything." His hips are grabbed, positioned to the liking of his other self, and Vayne can't help but let his legs fall open just a little. "Entire empires kneeling at our feet, nations destroyed, the world ours to do with as we please."

           The thought makes Vayne tremble with a twisted feeling of fear and denial. He doesn't answer back.

           "Or," his other self says over the sound of Vayne's belt and zipper coming undone, "we could save people, cure them of their ills. Perhaps that's more to your liking."

           Vayne shivers. He feels a smile he's never worn himself rub against his cheek.

           "I don't really care either way." His other self sounds content even as he says something so dangerous. It fills Vayne with an apprehension he's become familiar with since discovering what he is. "But doesn't it just fill your head with possibilities?"

           A thoughtful hum vibrates through Vayne's cheek. Fingers tiptoe over the lining of his boxers.

           "Even what we're doing now is a result of your desires."

           His other self rubs a palm over him. Vayne moans. That smile trails over to his mouth.

           "I can give you everything." Vayne looks into a pair of his own eyes, his body shaking, his legs opening themselves up wider. "I can do anything for you." Their lips brush against each other with each spoken word. "Kill your enemies, ensure happiness for your friends."

           Vayne closes his eyes. The hand moves more.

           "Want something with all your heart," he hears in a whisper, "and it will be yours."

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
